Cella FireKnot
by alex175
Summary: When Tylee goes missing it's up to her twin daughters to find her. Cella has lived her whole life in the earth kingdom while Leanna has lived her whole life in the firenation. How will they get along? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Avatar the last airbender  
My name is Cella. Most people think it's Cella. It's C Ella.  
I'm an earth bender. Odd thing is. I am adopted. I'm also a level 8 gymnasts. I'm Ty Lee's daughter. Or was. She had fell in love with an earth bender. Yes an earth bender of all people. She had to leave me because of the kyoshi warriors. Since naturally since i'm a gymnasts and Ty Lee's daughter I have her flexibility I also work in the circus.  
It's my turn up. I walked in and heard the screams of the crowd of the excitement. I do the same thing that Ty Lee did. I do a type of a handstand in a way on the pedestal while fire was raging beneath me. I hopped to my other hand quickly. I then stood on the pedestal and closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I jumped down doing flips like crazy. The crowd cheered. I looked right at a girl who resembled me. She glared at me. I quickly went on my platform and did my routine.  
I ran and did a round off back hand-spring and did 2 more back handspring and did a back tuck and then did a layout. It is fun. I then walked back into the back of the circus and then fire surrounded me.  
It was the girl who glared at me. A hand covered my mouth and i fell asleep. I woke up and found the odd girl earlier staring at me.  
"Why am I here?" I asked.  
"Finally I found you!" She hissed.  
She has brown hair. She looks like me.  
"Who are you?" I asked her.  
"I'm your sister." She replied.  
"No your not." I replied.  
"I'm your twin. I was sent to find you by Ty Lee." She replied.  
"Look. Ty Lee is in trouble. They're are people who still follow the old ways of the fire nation. They have kidnapped her. I am here to get you so that we may rescue her, now come on and leave this circus." She replied harshly.  
"Alright. I'll go with you then." I replied.  
I quickly changed out of my circus outfit and said goodbye to my friends. I looked at my home one last time and went with my sister. I let her guide me out of the circus. I explained to my family why i am leaving and packed my belongings and then left with my sister.  
"Oh yeah. I'm Cella by the way."  
"Leanna."  
"Alright. Now what?" I asked her.  
"We are going to the fire nation."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We were going through fire nation security when I realized I had no passport.

"Leanna, I don't have a passport." I whispered.

She gave me a look telling me to shut up.

"Passports." The fire nation guard said.

Leanna gave her mine and hers passport.

"Approved, next please."

The guard said giving it back to her.

I glanced at my passport and it said

Cecil Fire Knot. How did she get my passport? I didn't even know I had one! I mean seriously! I followed her through the security before we got on a boat. This is fun. We went into our rooms.

"Hey, Change into this and meet me on the deck in an hour." She said throwing me some clothes before she left.

Leanna's point of view.

I walked out of the room and saw Aaron. I ran into his arms.

"There you are!" I replied.

"Hey." He replied.

"Come on teach me!" I hissed.

"Okay Chill." He replied.

We walked to the secret training floor. Aaron dad owns some fire nation boats so Aaron knows his way around all the boats. This floor is made so that only soldiers know about it. It has a complicated floor path and its part of the solders quarters. Pretty clever in my opinion.

We walked to a private part of it so I could train.

"Remember s.b.b." Aaron reminded me.

"Stance, breath, bend." I replied.

He nodded in approval.

I got into my stance and took a deep breath. Then I concentrated hardest I had ever had. I felt a flame in my hand. Wow. I did it.

It's a big deal for me because I got in the way of Mai's daughter and she locked my bending. Aaron is a special teacher and knows how to unlock bending.

I was an advanced bender. A highly advanced one. I now have to relearn my bending.

"Good. Make it bigger." Aaron replied.

I concentrated and made it bigger with ease.

"You did it with ease. I may put you on the advanced set. I can tell you're getting your bending back quickly."

He replied.

You have no clue how happy that made me. I hugged Aaron and then I did conditioning.

~Later~

My training was over and I went to the deck to wait for Cella. I soon saw her in the clothes I gave her. It was a pink dress that went an inch past her knees. It had shorts underneath so she could do gymnastics. It was one of my favorite dresses. It was very comfortable and easy to movie in.

I walked over to her she looked up at me.

"What'd you want to talk about?" She asked.

"You know you're part fire nation." I replied.

"Of course." She replied.

"Well. You should be able to fire bend. I was an advanced fire bender but I provoked June (Mai's daughter) and June locked my bending." I said sadly,

"That's horrible." She replied.

"It's hard to get used to." I replied.

~Later~

We just got off the ferry when I noticed I was low on coins.

"Have any coins?" I asked her.

She shook her head no. In the corner of my eye I saw a public talent show.

"Can you preform?" I asked her.

She nodded. We watched while Cella stretched. She was up. The small band was playing on drums. I watched in amazement of Cella's floor routine. She did so many flips while looking so graceful. When she finished everyone appalled. We got 5 gold coins. A lot for one performance. After we bought what we needed we left. We might actually avoid Aaron...


	3. Chapter 3

Leanna's point of view

We were on our way to Ty-Lee's house. Sadly it was right next to the royal palace. Meaning Aaron. I heard the royal guards assemble and knew he was here. Oh Agni why now?!

Luckily for me my hair was red instead of blonde. Cella was looking in wonder of the big city. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Aaron. What the heck!

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" I asked politely.

He looked over his shoulder and back at me. He knew it was me.

"One month Leah." He whispered and walked away.

I month till Ty-Lee is dead.

"What was that about?" Cella asked.

"He's a friend. Don't ask about the Leah thing." I said.

She nodded. We walked into

Ty-Lee's house. She never visits it so I consider it my own.

"Your room is next door."

I walked into my room. It has my initials on my door. The walls are a dark orange and red color. Just the way I like it.

~Cella's point of view~

I walked into what my room was. The walls were reds, oranges, and yellows. There was a beautiful bed in the corner that was pure orang. It's so beautiful... Leanna walked in.

"We'll be here for at least two weeks preparing, then we'll leave." She said.

"Ok, I think I'm going to go shopping with our money I earned."

She nodded at me.

I walked outside to the market where I ran into someone.

"I'm sorry." I replied.

It was a woman with long black hair.

"Shouldn't you bow to royalty?" She said.

She's my aunt Mai. Except we're not related!

"Aunt Mai?" I asked. I've heard about her.

"And you are?" She asked.

"Ty-Lee's daughter, I'm Cella." I said cheerfully.

"Ah. So you'll be my daughter in law soon." She said.

What?

"Aaron, my son and Leanna are engaged." She said.

"Oh, I see. Well it was nice seeing you." I said.

"Yes. June will be happy you're in town. I shall be going now, goodbye." She said walking off with 2 guards trailing behind her from a distance.

I quickly bought a week's worth of food for 4 gold pieces. We'll be fine for a while. I walked back home and earth benders there.

"Cella Fireknot you are under house arrest."

Oh Agni how did they find out!


End file.
